Light emitting material and charge transporting material with high molecular weight are different from those with low molecular weight in being soluble in a solvent and capable of forming a layer in a light emitting device by an application method, thus, various investigations are conducted, and examples thereof include homo-polymers comprising a triarylamine or triaryl phosphine as a repeating unit (WO 99/32537, WO 00/78843, WO 2004/056937), further, copolymers comprising a triaryl phosphine and fluorene (WO2 005/017065), and copolymers comprising a triarylamine and fluorene as a repeating unit (WO 99/54385, WO 00/46321).
These copolymers, however, are not satisfactory yet in heat resistance or fluorescence intensity.